1. Field
The present teachings generally relate to the intruder control and more particularly, to systems and methods for detecting and monitoring intruders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presence of intruders in a home, office, or other occupied areas can be difficult to ascertain, especially when authorized people (e.g., homeowners, children, etc.) and/or pets are in the area. Typical burglar alarm systems attempt to monitor points of entry into a building (e.g., doors, windows, etc.). If an intruder is able to gain access to the building without activating the point of entry monitor, then the intruder may go undetected. Some burglar alarm systems try to overcome the weaknesses of point-of-entry monitors by using motion detectors. However, such motion detectors are generally not used when people are present, or are used in un-occupied areas (e.g., non-sleeping areas) during nighttime. However, motion detectors can trigger false alarms due to motion of pets, air currents, etc. Thus, there is a need for an improved intruder detection system that can distinguish between intruders and non-intruders.